Through My Eyes
by TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: A series of oneshots showing bits and pieces of Twylle Mahariel, Dalish Elf and Grey Warden.
1. Introduction

**I don't know if these would be considered drabbles, so they're really just oneshots consisting of little bits and pieces of the adventures of my Dragon Age: Origins character, Twylle. This first one is kind of an introduction to her character and the backstory I've given her (far before what you see in Origins).**

* * *

Twylle Mahariel breathed in the fresh air around her. She loved the open air, as did the rest of her clan, but this specific area had special meaning to her. She stood in front of two trees. She sighed sadly at how big they'd gotten. It had been far too long.

Kneeling down, she touched the ground in front of one of the trees. _"Andaran atish'an, Mamae,"_ she whispered. "I've missed you." She looked back up at the tree that grew above her mother's grave, and then to her father's. Her light brown eyes shown with the tears she tried to hide. She was strong. She should not cry.

And yet, this was the place where both of her parents had been murdered. By shems.

Her fists clenched at the mere thought of humans. They had robbed her of her family. She became an orphan, passed onto the Keeper to be raised when she was still a child. She sat, leaning back against her mother's tree. "We have traveled a lot, and it is good to be back here. We have gotten much better at evading most humans, and those who _do_ find us... Tamlen and I make sure that they do not live to tell their companions." She turned her head skyward, closing her eyes. The sun shone warmly on her medium brown skin through the leaves.

Tears once again stung her eyes as she remembered her mother's death.

Minaya Mahariel had, against the Keeper's wishes, left to gather some Eflroot. They had been running dangerously low, due to the injuries many of their clansmen had faced hunting. They needed more herbs, but their resources nearby were far too scarce. There had been rumor, however, of a patch near a human village, though no one dared to try to get it. These humans had a strong hatred for elves, though no one knew why. Twylle had been very young at the time, so she didn't understand.

When the Keepr noticed the extended absence of Minaya, she sent a small party of warriors to look for her. After all, Minaya was very skilled in healing, as well as calming the halla when they were distressed. They had found her struck down about halfway between the village and their camp. She must have fled when they saw her, but they caught up with her and killed her. In cold blood. It was something Twylle couldn't grasp at the time, but it sparked a strong dislike for the shems.

Her father, Varras, was furious. He demanded retribution, so he led the same group of warriors to the human village, determined to exact revenge. The humans, however, seemed to expect this attack, and were laying in wait. Only one elf survived, at it was not her father. A large group set out to collect the bodies, including most of the warriors, as well as the Keeper. Her magic would keep them safe. Twylle was left with her childhood friend Tamlen, confused and scared.

Varras's last words were revealed to be, _"Ir abelas, da'len."_

It was in that moment that her hatred for humans grew. She would not allow any shem she crossed paths with to live. After her innocent, well-wishing mother had been struck down, not one of them deserved to live. She kept her bow at the ready any time they neared a human settlement, bloodthirsty, but not throwing herself into battle. She was not stupid enough to attack them on her own, or even just with Tamlen. She had no intention to die, and she was not willing to risk Tamlen's life, either. Instead, she stood on watch as often as she could. No shemlen would ever get near her clan again. She would make sure of it.

* * *

 **Yeah, a lot of these will be really short, but they're just glimpses into Twylle's life. Basically, since the Dalish travel, her clan has finally returned to the forest where her parents were killed, so she pays them a visit. Also, I will probably be using many Elven phrases (acquired from the wiki) so I will always translate here:**

 _ **Andaran atish'an Mamae –**_ **Greetings, Mother**

 _ **Ir abelas, da'len –**_ **I am sorry, child**

 **And I will translate this one only once for those who many not know: shem/shemlen – humans**


	2. Ostagar

**This chapter is about Twylle's arrival at Ostagar, as well as her opinion on the way things are there. (WARNING: this starts the verbal bashing of Alistair)**

* * *

Twylle looked around her in slight awe. She typically thought that human structures were a bit ridiculous and far too grandiose, but this fort... Strategically, it was brilliantly made. A single bridge to the fort, along with many tents set up for these Grey Wardens. There were many places to maneuver, and there was a large gate protecting the entrance to the Korcari Wilds. From what she understood, it was teeming with Darkspawn. She shuddered at the memory of them. Those horrible creatures were like nothing she'd ever faced.

In fact, their taint was killing her. The human, Duncan, was the only reason she was still alive. Becoming a Grey Warden here was her only chance at survival. She had been reluctant to leave her clan, but her Keeper insisted it was the only way.

Now she was sent to find a Warden named Alistair.

To say she was uncomfortable around all these humans was an understatement. Part of her remained as livid as ever, and the other begged to return to the forest. She did not belong here.

She had no idea where this 'Alistair' was, or what he looked like, but she was not about to ask a shem for help. So she wandered, hoping she would find him before nightfall.

Some yelling caught her attention, so she followed the voices curiously. As she climbed the stairs, she caught sight of a man in armor getting yelled at by a man in mage's robes. The armored man threw back witty retorts. When the man in the robes left, the other noticed her.

After a moment of awkward silence, the man said, "You must be the new recruit Duncan brought," he began. "I'm Alistair." He paused. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Twylle," the elf said simply. "I've been told you are going to lead me around the fort to get me familiar with it?"

"That's my job," he said with a shrug. "Well, today, anyway. Until you and the other two new recruits complete the Harrowing, I'm the newest Warden, so I get the grunt work." He studied her armor for a moment. "Dalish, right?"

"Correct, now shut your mouth, shem and let's get this over with."

Alistair took a step back, slightly shocked at the harsh words. He knew the Dalish were often headstrong, but this... Twylle seemed to have no problem saying whatever popped into her head about humans, and none of it pleasant. Granted, humans _had_ suppressed her people, but that was a long time ago, so this was a bit extreme.

The first place he took her was the kennels, and from the look on her face, it was the right choice. Despite her scowl, he could see a faint sparkle in her eyes as soon as she laid eyes on the hounds.

"These are mabari war hounds, correct?" Twylle asked the kennel master.

"They are," he answered. "I hope you don't consider this rude, but since you are Dalish, how do you know of them?"

Twylle's gaze went back to the dogs. "Just because we live away from them does not mean that we are ignorant of human culture. All animals are considered precious to us." She stopped as she noticed one of the dogs. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He and his master were fighting Darkspawn when his master was slain. He swallowed some Darkspawn blood. He'll die from the taint soon if I don't get him some medicine soon."

"Then why don't you?" the elf asked, her tone suddenly harsh. The kennel master seemed unfazed.

"I don't have all the ingredients," he replied. "There's a flower that grows out in the Wilds, but I've been unable to leave to get it."

"I will," she said. Approaching the gate to the kennel, she said, "May I?" After being given permission, Twylle slipped in and kneeled in front of the dog, ignorant of the confused stare Alistair was giving her. "You and I are the same, I suppose," she said softly, scratching behind the mabari's ear. "I suppose that, in a way, the Harrowing will save us both. I will come back with the flower, I promise."

"What was that about?" Alistair asked as the left the kennels.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"You know, the way you were doting over that dog," the man replied. "I didn't peg you for the 'soft-hearted for animals' type."

"That is one of the many problems with you shems," she informed him, looking at him with a piercing glare. "You judge upon appearance."

"Says the elf who hates people for being human," Alistair muttered, but Twylle picked up on it, anyway.

"I have a very good reason for my opinions on humans," the woman hissed. Looking around, she commented, "The lack of any other race being one of them."

"What do you mean?" the human asked, confused.

Twylle swept her arm around them. "I was told that the Grey Wardens need all the help they can get, from people all across Fereldan. Yet I see no elves. I see no dwarves. The lack of qunari I understand, but we of the elven people are quite skilled in combat and do not shield ourselves from others!"

"Oh, really?" Alistair asked, crossing his arms. "True, the qunari don't involve themselves in affairs that aren't their own, but the dwarves have locked themselves away in their underground kingdoms. It would take far too many resources to travel there, just to be turned down. As for the elves... most elves who live in the city have grown accustomed to human lifestyle, and many are not skilled with any weapons. As for the Dalish, well... I'm sure you understand that."

"Just because my people dislike yours does not mean that we cannot fight side by side for a time to get rid of a common evil," Twylle growled. He did not understand.

He would never understand.

* * *

 **Yeah, Twylle REALLY hates Alistair. Don't ask why, because I don't really have an answer as to why him specifically, but it just kinda happened throughout my gameplay. His approval rate for her is, like, -32 or something like that. They don't like each other very much...**

 **Anyway, now we've seen Twylle's softer side, when it comes to animals (she really does have a soft spot for them, as well as children, no matter the race), and more on her opinions of humans.**


End file.
